Rear projection display devices and projector display devices are useful for displaying images and video streams. Examples of their uses include television and presentations. Although these two types of display devices are similar, they are not identical. It is often desirable to have both a rear projection display device and a projector display device in order to take advantage of the best qualities of each.
Owning one of each type of these display devices is more expensive and requires a larger amount of space than owning only one of these devices. Many times, this requires consumers of display devices to choose between having a rear projection display device and having a projector display device. Once the choice is made, the consumer is unable to take advantage of the best qualities of the device not chosen, unless the consumer acquires that other device.